


Simple Desires

by ShakespearePoet101



Series: Sweetly Tempting [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Idiots in Love, Promises, Protective Betty Cooper, Suicide Attempt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Cheryl the girl who only wanted someone to care; and as Betty settled beside the girl and said girl turned to her and offered a weak smile. A smile that both made her heart leap and her brain short circuit, because Betty had never seen such a grateful smile from Cheryl before. She had never seen Cheryl so open before and it made her smile in return. This, however, invoked Betty into making one promise to herself. A promise that she would never break until her last breath.That Cheryl Blossom would never feel alone again.Not if she could help it.





	Simple Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the 1st story in my new collection of Cheryl/Betty fanfics. If you would like to see a specific story (prompt) feel free to tell me and I will write it as soon as I can, and trust me they will be longer than this. This was just me testing the waters for Riverdale fanfiction. Also if you have a better name for the series, please don't be afraid to share your ideas with me.
> 
> Again I hope you like it and I hope you all have a nice day!
> 
> -ShakespearePoet101

If you were to have told Betty Cooper that she, in three months time, would be dating Cheryl Blossom. She would have laughed at the idiocracy of the idea. After all it was common knowledge that Cheryl hated her and her family, and at times that hate was mutual. 

However that all changed when Veronica received a text from the red headed bombshell. In that moment Betty had never felt like she would be whole again, not when Cheryl wouldn't be there with her. At first Betty had no idea why she was feeling that way, but that soon was forgotten when they got to Sweet Water. Her entire being was focused on the beauty that was standing in the middle of the frozen river. A beauty that had tears shining in the deep recesses of her brown eyes.

Eyes that Betty had never seen so open and honest before, which made her want to immediately delve into the possibility of getting to know Cheryl Blossom. To really get to see the person behind all those masks. 

And then Cheryl fell in, and it was like all of Betty's being went with her. Then they were running and searching for her. Searching desperately for the Blossom heir. Until finally they found her but there was no way to get her out. No way to rescue her, until Archie kicked into gear.

All Betty could do was watch as Archie slammed his fist into the ice. All she could see was the red of the blood mixing with the pristine white of the snow. The similarities making her think of Cheryl, with her vibrant red hair standing out amongst the white that surrounded her. A thought that sent another wave of pain crashing through her heart.

Betty watched as Archie finally got his hand through the ice and then Cheryl was there, and Betty felt like she could breathe again. Until she realized that Cheryl wasn't. 

Betty felt tears fall faster down her face and she felt the biting wind cut into them. However Betty couldn't move to wipe them away. All she could see was the prone form of Cheryl Blossom. 

Then, like a blessing from heaven, Cheryl started to breathe. Her lungs taking in as much air as they possibly could. Betty felt her mouth turn up into a full blown grin. Her heart beat still fast but not as quick as it had been only a moment before. 

The moments following passed in a blur to her. They quickly wrapped Cheryl up in all the warm clothing they could scrounge up, and quickly put Cheryl into the car.

However when Veronica offered to take Cheryl back to her place, Betty vetoed it. Saying that since her house would be closer it was a safer bet; also add that to the fact that Betty didn't want to let Cheryl out of her sight for a single moment. The others, albeit somewhat hesitantly, agreed to Betty's plan. None of them wanting to face what could come if they denied her this simple request.

In what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, they arrived to the Cooper house. After getting Cheryl inside in front of the fire place Betty waved goodbye to her friends and quickly returned to the catatonic red head. 

Betty stopped just short of the entryway into the living room. She simply stared at Cheryl with her heart beating nervously in her chest. No matter what her brain was telling her, Betty's heart didn't want to believe it. It still saw Cheryl's prone form on the icy ground, her lips turning a pale blue. It still felt the pain from the feeling of being without her. It felt the horror at the realization of what could have been. Something that Betty, herself, didn't want to think about. The thought alone caused her heart to lurch painfully in her chest. 

Which Betty knew was the sign of how deeply invested, already, she was in Cheryl. Cheryl, the girl who never let her walls down. The girl who hurled insults as a form of protection. Cheryl the Queen Bee of Riverdale High. Cheryl the girl who had everything yet nothing at the same time. Cheryl the girl that she, somehow, started to have feelings for. Cheryl the girl who only wanted someone to care; and as Betty settled beside the girl and said girl turned to her and offered a weak smile. A smile that both made her heart leap and her brain short circuit, because Betty had never seen such a grateful smile from Cheryl before. She had never seen Cheryl so open before and it made her smile in return. This, however, invoked Betty into making one promise to herself. A promise that she would never break until her last breath. 

That Cheryl Blossom would never feel alone again. 

Not if she could help it.


End file.
